Love Monster: The Reaper And The Warrior Of God
by DeathBlade88
Summary: Before Hiyo and Kurou were born,their parent's encountered great enemies that could bring the end to all youkai life. Now they are back, and the couple are in for the most dangerous time of their lives!


A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based work of art. Everything in this fan fiction belongs to Miyagi Riko. Except my OC'S.

Chapter 1: Threats of the Past.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Alexander cackled at the top of his lungs. For 10 long years, he had been tracking down SM Academy's strongest student body president, Shou Osora. Alexander had slaughtered many in order to find him, and at last, he had finally found him, and demolished his entire body without mercy. Now, Alexander wished to do nothing else but bath in the glory of his task.

"So this is the almighty demon crow?" He laughed a cruel laugh "I did not believe this to be so easy! May this day be the day that all demons shall fear the doom that now befalls them! For I, Alexander D. Marshall, has killed the strongest student body president in history, and they shall all be next!"

But soon, his foul smirk turned into a frown as he sensed a great aura from behind. Before he could react, a great explosion engulfed the Osora household along with the entire neighborhood, and the once limp and lifeless body had now been reborn into something much more!

"You stabbed his wings? You sliced his head?" said Ingrid, who had somehow been unharmed in the explosion and was reacting as if it were a normal experience. "Shou is nothing like the demons you have fought in the past, Alexander! He is the great crow who has managed to surpass the powers of all before him! Even now, as you witness his regeneration, is only a small fraction of what he truly is!"

As she spoke these words, Shou Osora released his great black wings and became anew under the blazing moonlight. Alexander's frown transformed into his foul smirk yet again, and he lunged himself at him with great blades of divine power. They both jumped at each other in the air and both landed down, with Alexander successfully cutting off his arms. He turned around and widened his smirk, but like before, it turned upside down as he saw something he had defiantly not expected. Shou Osora regrew his arms back like before and smiled back at him like an innocent child, acting as if nothing had happened.

"So, Great Priest." Ingrid asked the holy warrior. "How will you fight him? The almighty student president of SM Academy?"

Alexander soon discovered that he was no match for him, that his skills greatly exceeded his. His weapons that he used to bring divine wraith on those before were twigs before his power. But this would not be the end, oh no. For if there was one thing that he learned from his endless war against the demons of the world, it was this: To never submit.

"I see." He admitted at last. "With the equipment I have now, it would be suicide to try to kill him."

"But this is not the last you shall see of me!" He shouted as he withdrew his bible and casted a spell that would teleport him back to Europe, where he would prepare for his next encounter with Shou. But before he vanished before them, he cackled these words which they hopped would be the last from him "Hear this, Shou Osora! We will meet again! And when we do, I promise you, you would have wished you had died this night! For there shall be no mercy from me! Because the destruction of your race is the will of God! And I, Alexander D. Marshall, am his instrument!" In a great blinding white light, all had become silent.

At that same moment, the household of the Tenma Family was facing another crisis. The great reaper of the dead, Dumongo, had come to their household in the middle of the dark night uninvited, and caused a great uproar by killing 10 of the tenma bodyguards. Yasha, the leader feared for his beloved's safety, lunged himself at the intruder. Although he put up a terrific fight, he was eventually overpowered by him. But instead of killing him, he raised his head in the air and laughed a very unpleasant laugh that was worse than the cries of a baby. **"How fun this is!"** he cackled under his breath which sounded as if there were two people speaking at the same time. He continued to laugh as if he were losing his mind as broken pieces of wood, glass and furniture began swirling around him in a great black vortex. He was dancing in the midst of it all and screamed at the top of his lungs before them **"How fun! How exciting! Let's meet again, great goddess! When you bear the next great demon king! Oh, How I can't wait! Just how I can't wait! It's making goose bumps grow on my great rich skin! If I even had any! HA HA HA!**

In a great shadow that made a noise that anyone could hear from 10 miles away, Dumongo had disappeared as swiftly as he had came. Leaving them in a cold, dead erie silence. The two of them hoped that they would never see this mad man again.

But their hopes were in vain.

A/N: I'm not really sure how I came with this fan fiction. I was just reading the very last chapters of Love Monster back in Korea during summer vacation when suddenly, BAM! An idea came into my head. Ever since then, I have been looking forward to making this chapter. And now that I have, I'm not sure what to do now, lol. And not to mention that I'm already working on a Rosario + Vampire fan fiction too (Not too bright I know). But to be honest, I really haven't been working on anything recently due to the fact that I've in a way becoming more lazy. But not that I'm back on my feet, I'm looking forward to making the next chapter. Sayonara, everyone!

P.S. Did I use some words incorrectly like "Cackled"? And did I make Shou a little overpowered with the regeneration thing and all that? Please let me know!


End file.
